Integration
by kartracer76
Summary: Niri, the son of Jake & Neytiri. This is a story that warms your heart and explores the possible interactions between the Na'vi and the remaining Humans... And others JXN OC's
1. Off To Work

Hey everyone!

This is my second ever fanfic so please be nice! I decided to stretch my creative mind and come up with a story about Jake's son and how he interacts with the remaining Humans. I hope you enjoy!  
And remember to review!

Yea, yea, I don't own pandora or Avatar... sue me alright? lol

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Day At Work**

Jake looked down at the body laying his hammock, sleeping soundly. **"Niri... NIRI!"**

The body suddenly woke and nearly fell out of bed.

**"Niri, you slept in again. If you don't get ready quickly I'm not taking you with me."**

Niri looked up at his father for only a quick second before he darted out the alcove on his way to the river to get ready for the morning. It was a few hours past sunrise, he agreed that he would wake at sunrise to accompany his father to see the pxantute.

Niri rushed past the tribe members as they went about their early morning tasks, some saying hello, others simply laughing at the rushed prince.

A voice came from the crowd, **"Late again Niri?" **

Niri turned to see one of his friends, Nista. Niri had no time to chat, it's not like he wanted to anyways. **"Y...y... yea," **was all he could say before darting off. Niri was nervous around Nista, to him she was the most beautiful Na'vi he knew.

Niri was the son of the Olo'eyktan of the Ometicaya tribe, Jake Sully. He knew how his father was once what they called an 'avatar.' Niri didn't really care. That was then and this is now. Niri was seen as somewhat of an odd character. His friends were few and many of the adults wanted to know him only be name. Niri was no shame on the tribe, in fact he was one of their best hunters to be. Niri was also very strong for his age and his tracking skills were strangely better than that of some of their most seasoned hunters.

It was how Niri acted and spoke that gave the wrong impression. Niri was soft spoken and kept to himself, his few friends were very close. He never said anything that was out of place and almost never voiced his opinion. His looks didn't help either. Being the son of an 'Avatar' gave him the five digits on each limb, which he rather liked, but also changed his physique. His shoulders were much broader than those of the others and he had eyebrows. Niri never kept his hair in the traditional braids of the Na'vi. The only braid was the one covering his queue, the rest fell over his face and added a mysterious look to him.

At the edge of Kelutrel was a small river. Niri made his way to the edge, cupped his hands, and dipped them into the water. Shaking his hair out of the way he brought his hands to his mouth and enjoyed every drop of the crisp, clean water.

After a wuick jog through the small garden Niri returned to his father, his mouth full of hastily eaten fruit.

**"That was quick, I see that you got something to eat."** Jake chuckled.

Niri quickly wiped the food from his face and grinned like an idiot. **"Are we going now?"**Niri half shouted in anticipation.

Jake rubbed his impatient sons head, messing up his loose hair. **"Yea, yea, we're going. Get your clothes, I doubt Max will want you doing anything with just your loincloth on."**

Niri ran to the other edge of their alcove and grabbed a neatly folded stack of RDA issue Avatar clothing. He had to wear this stuff when he went to Hell's Gate. Niri didn't mind it actually, it was really warm and he felt almost indestructable wearing it.

Niri followed his father up through the new kelutral to the Ikran roosts. It wasn't common to take more than one rider at a time on your Ikran but because Jake had done it so many times over the years, his Ikran was strong enough to do so.

* * *

The ride to Hell's Gate was very short, only what Niri figured was 45 minuets. Their current home was much closer to the facility than the original Kelutrel.

Over his father's shoulder Niri could finally see the facility, it was so unnatural and cold, but Niri liked it for some reason.

When they arived at the base Max was there to greet the two of them. Jake hoped off of his Ikran and helped Niri down, Max ran up and looked almost releaved to see them.

**"I thought you guys went missing! I almost sent out one of our pilots to look for you."**

Jake felt a little guilty. "Max you do remember that we can speak english right? And sleeping beauty here," Jake motioned towards Niri, "took his sweet time this morning."

Niri shot Jake a look that said 'I will kill you in your sleep'. Jake simply laughed and roughed up Niri's hair again.

"The kid's ready to work, just remember that he does need food once in a while." Jake tried to say without laughing.

Max looked up at Niri and gave a crooked smile, "Don't worry, we won't work him too hard."

With that the group split up, Jake went towards the control tower to meet some of the comunications techs and Niri followed Max to the armor bay. A huge presurized warehouse-like structure where all the vehicles and weapons were stored and repaired. Niri had spent almost helf of his 16 years of life at Hell's Gate and knew every piece of equipment and how it worked. He loved working with his hands on these machines. Niri picked up mechanics very quickly and soon he was spending all his time at the base restoring and repairing the broken equipment.

Niri was truly a hybrid, Na'vi body and skills, and the the knowlege and understanding of Human technology.

The two entered the airlock that separated the harsh atmosphere of Pandora from the relatively 'safe' Human atmosphere.

"Wish I was like you." Max said out of the blue.

"Like me?" These were the first words Niri had said since they left Kelutrel, he wasn't very talkative.

"Yea, no need for an exopack." Max let the sentence drip from his mouth, he was very jealous.

Niri tried to remember the little tidbits of information that some of the scientists had told him when he was haging around the labs. "Yea it's nice. Ha ha ha ha. Kinda unfair that we can breathe in both ours and your air." All Na'vi could do this. Both atmosphere's contained simmilar amounts of oxygen, which was what their bodies used, but the Na'vi respretory systems were able to filter out all of the toxins in the air.

As soon as the airlock opened Niri sprited towards one corner of the shop, his corner. He had this area set up with tabels and equipment that he used frequently. Beside it was his AMP suit. Because only one of the 40 remaining scientists knew how to use an AMP and because they had no use for them they let Niri take his pick. He had no use for it other than for messing around in and moving equipment now and then, but he enjoyed using it and working on it.

Other Na'vi showed intrest in the Human technology but it was just minor curiosity. Niri on the other hand, he found it all so amazing how these things worked.

After spending months at the base Niri was able to pilot his AMP with the skill of a human who had been using one for years. Jake was proud of his son's quick learning. And his artistry. Niri had taken the suit almost entriely apart and spent days painting it cyan with black stripes, modeling them after his own. This AMP was truly his.

Niri went about the day working on the many things that needed fixing. Most of the time he was alone and content with his work. Every so often a scientist would pop in with something that needed fixing and Niri would gladly do so, in return they would teach him what they knew. Weather it was biochemestry, nanotechnology or whatever their field was, Niri loved learning everything and how it all worked.

The day wore on and Niri closed up shop. And decided to look for his father....


	2. Awkward Moment

Here is chapter 2 of **Integration**

I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic, with only 1 review I'm starting to think that no one likes my writing :(

Na'vi speech is in **BOLD  
**English speech is normal.

Disclaimer: Pandora, Na'vi, Avatar, and all other items are property of Twentieth Century Fox and their respective owners. I do not claim ownership of any work other than my own.

* * *

I decided to close up early and find my Dad. I finished my work all right; those scientists really know how to break stuff.

On my way to the main tower, I saw Max and asked him if my Dad was still in the communications tower.

"Sorry bud, he left on his Ikran an hour ago. He wanted me to tell you that he'd be back in a week or so."

He left without saying goodbye? It's not the first time and it wasn't very important either, he can't really hang around here for too long. Mom was probably going through hell trying to keep the clan in order by herself. Man, I miss Grandma.

We were silent for a second, I don't know why. "You wanna join me for a smoke?"

Max let out a lengthy sigh, "Ya sure. Christ, you're the only Na'vi I've heard of that smokes. Guess I shouldn't have gotten you started though…"

I shrugged, "Some of the elders smoke something during celebrations, I tried it once. Let's just say that I prefer Marlboro's to that shit."

Max let out a soft chuckle, "I can't imagine anything in these forests would be good for smoking, all that carbon dioxide absorbed into the plants. Must give a wicked headache."

"That it does Maxi, that it does…" I just about ready to tackle him to the ground to get those cigarettes from him. I've never experienced anything those, what was the word for it? Addicting, yea, that's it.

A little while later we were sitting on a bench in the smoking section, actually, Max was sitting on the bench. I was sitting on the backrest of the bench, being just under 8 feet tall is a bit of a bother.

I needed to say something; I knew it for the longest time but didn't say anything about it. Then the words just came flowing from my mouth. "H-h-hey Max, I owe ya my life eh. You know that right?"

Max was stunned; he just looked at me as if I was an Angtsk ready to plow him over. Then he clued in. "You mean that bit of gene slicing I did 16 years ago? Jeez kid, you don't need to thank me for that."

He was wrong, I had to thank him. Avatar and Na'vi DNA aren't close enough to make children, that much I understood. From what Dad and Norm told me, Max was able to mess with my… oh Eywa what was it called... Genetics... to get Mom pregnant. I do owe the man my life. He's also responsible for teaching me almost all I know about Human technology. "Yea man, I do owe my life. If you hadn't done whatever it was that you did, I wouldn't exist. Plus you taught me a lot about all this Human stuff."

Max looked at his feet and sighed. "Then if you owe me your life quit smoking, I don't want you getting cancer on my accord." Max then grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth and crushed with his foot. What a buzzkill.

"I guess I've got no other choice." We talked for a while and after that we went our separate ways, he went back to the lab to do something that I couldn't pronounce and I went to my room. That was one of the things I hated about the Human lifestyle. They did whatever they could to ignore the world outside. Holding themselves up in these concrete and steel buildings with only windows to look outside. Sleeping under the stars is what I prefer.

The next day I was busy helping one of the pilots with repairing his samson. I love those things. Not nearly as much as my AMP though. I wasn't doing anything very mechanical, it's not that he didn't trust me or anything, it's just that I didn't trust myself. I didn't know enough about how the samsons worked to be confident on working on them.

I was mostly doing the heavy lifting, moving the missile pods around, detaching large sections. This Samson crashed during takeoff apparently. I needed to remove one of the propeller housings on the side and our overhead crane was being used by someone else, so I started up my AMP and got work. Great idea...

My friend Nista decided that she would visit Hell's Gate at the exact moment I was using my AMP. A couple of months ago she went to Iknimaya to get her Ikran, and since then she has used any excuse to go flying. Today she thought it would be a good idea to surprise me at Hell's Gate, she had never been there before.

I was just returning from carrying the damaged housing to a disposal area at the edge of the compound when I saw another Na'vi dismounting her Ikran. I immediately recognized her as Nista, unfortunately she didn't recognize me. It was probably the AMP.

I 'sprinted' over to meet her but she got the wrong idea. As soon as she saw this huge hunk of metal running towards her she was on the defensive. Bow drawn and fangs showing, she was ready to pounce.

She was an amazing shot with a bow and I didn't want to take a chance, I opened the hatch and shouted out to her. "**NISTA! Don't shoot, its Niri." **My heart was racing, I didn't want to die.

Nista took one look at me in the AMP and could not believe what she saw. "**Why are you using such a weapon!" **Nista tentatively walked up to the AMP, her bow on her back but her hand still rested on her hunters knife.

I switched the control settings to the "sensitive" mode and reached a hand out to her. She looked at the hand and inspected it, this was her first time being so close to an AMP. It was only her second time seeing one but she knew of their destructive power.

**"I'm just using it to move some things around. Don't worry. Do you like the stripes?"** I motioned towards the AMP body, clad in blue stripes.

**"It looks very nice, but this is still a sky person weapon."**She was resolute in her hatred and I could sense it. I didn't actually need to sense anything, you could cut the tension with a knife.

I thought that I would test her English a little, she was fluent but not nearly as adept with the language as myself. I was raised in a bilingual alcove after all. "I'll go put this away and then I'll show you around the compound. Does that sound good?"

Nista's mood changed in an instant, I love that part of her. "Yes, I do wish to see more of this place. And it is best that your demon skin is gone."

I was pretty proud of her English skills, I helped her learn alot and she spent alot of time with me when my father was teaching me. "Ok then, Follow me." I motioned my hand and started towards the armor bay, Nista followed in quick step but was afriad of getting squashed, I heard a loud thump on my roof and saw her cute little behind on the window above me. She decided to take a ride, I had no objections. Unfortunately I was so distracted with looking up that I forgot to look forward, almost walking right into one of the personnel airlocks.

I pressed a button on the control panel and a larger airlock opened and I started to walk in. I noticed that Nista's tail was fliping back and forth wildly, she was more nervous than I had ever seen her. I taped the glass below her and she looked down, I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, she only recently learned what it meant. While the space depressurized and filed with the Human ozone Nista was still tense but at least she wasn't going to go crazy when the next door opened.

I walked over to my AMP bay and powered down. Nista jumped off, what a shame, and waited for me to exit. It took me longer than she had the patience for to get out. When I joined her on the floor she looked at me like I was wasting her time. "What did I do this time?"

"You take too long, hurry, I wish to meet the skypeople." Her eyes gleamed at the thought, she had only met Max when he came to hometree to talk to my father. Since then she has had an acute interest in the Humans.

"Ya sure, lets go. I'm sure that everyone will love to meet you." I was glad to show her around.

It was a slightly frightening atmosphere in the armor bay, loud machines and weapons everywhere. Nista took my hand and gripped it tightly. I was muttering every thankful prayer to Eywa I could think of, I never wanted her to let go.

* * *

Remember; Read, Review, Repeat!


	3. Lovers Retreat

The tour of Hell's Gate started off with a look at the armor bay. Niri was interested in what Nista thought of the Human weapons. By the time they made their way to the exit, Niri's hand was almost crushed. 'She's pretty scared' Niri thought to himself.

Niri directed Nista to a large door that lead to the comunications tower. Niri lead the way. Going down the large hallway they passed by the Avatar lab, Niri thought it would be a good idea to introduce Nista to some of the Humans.

"How about I introduce you to some of my friends? It's been a while since Max has seen you." Niri knew that Nista would be very happy to see Max again, he was very kind to her when he vistited hometree.

Niri looked into the lab and saw Max checking the pH levels on an amnio tank. "Hey Max! I got a visitor for ya!"

Max was so startled that he almost pressed the "PURGE" command on the tank. He turned around, ready to give Niri a piece of his mind but then he saw who was with him. Nista slowly inched into the lab, she was intimidated at seeing the Avatars floating in the amnio tanks. The bones in Niri's hand were almost broken.

Max was almost floored at the sight. For as long as he had known Nista she had hated Hell's Gate. Why did she come now? Then Max saw that she was nearly chrushing Niri's hand in fear. She still hated Hell's Gate, but she was here for Niri.

**"Nista! It's good to see you!" **Max was practicing his Na'vi. He only decided to start learning a few months ago and picked it up very quickly. Why he didn't learn it before he came here was a question that Niri had to ask Max sometime.

Nista loosened her grip on Niri's hand, he winced when the blood returned to it.

**"Max! Your Na'vi is very good, I am proud!" **She truly was. Nista almost ran over to Max, letting go of Niri's hand. 'Damn you Max,' Niri jokingly thought. Nista then hugged Max, almost crushing him too, but he couldn't complain, his face was at chest level. Niri saw Max begin to blush and could not help himself from laughing.

"You better get your Avatar ready soon Max, I'm sure that my Dad would love to train you as a hunter. You can't just hang around our women at chest hight forever... Unless you want to?" Niri said, trying to contain the laughter.

Nista didn't understand why it was so funny, it was for the best. She let go of Max, who was still blushing. "Why have you stopped visiting Ometicya? We miss you very much."

Max was thankful that Nista switched back to English, he still wasn't very confident with his Na'vi. "I've been pretty busy for the past few months. Alot of new supplies came in and we have been preparing for some visitors at the end of the week."

Niri walked up to Max with a quizitive look. "Visitors?"

Max just smiled and nodded. "Yea, some representatives from the UN are comming to meet with your Dad. You didn't know?"

Niri was surprised by this, that last human ship that was suposed to have diplomats on it actualy carried 60 marines in body armor. Needless to say, they all ended up rittled with 30mm holes though their bodies. A parting gift from Niri's GAU canon. It seemed like the RDA wanted to make one final move. Unfortunatly after the news of that outburst reached Earth the RDA was shut down and the company executives were placed in jail for violating some new interstellar bi-laws.

"My Dad never said anything about it... Are you sure it's members of... whatever it is. Because if it's another group of soldires I'll have no second thoughts about making a couple of 30mm holes in their heads." Niri was ready to get into his AMP and stand guard at the runway untill the ship came.

Nista was standing there, shocked. She couldn't believe that Niri was ready to kill others at the drop of a hat.

Max was surprised at Niri's fierceness as well. "Don't worry, we got a digital leter signed by the head of the UN. RDA has no stake on Pandora anymore. They just want to meet with your Dad and discuss a peace treaty...." There was a long pause while Max collected his thoughts. "And they also want to meet your people."

"Meet my people? The Ometicaya have had about enough of unwanted visitors!" Niri had a look in his eyes as if he was about to explode. His naturaly red eyes didn't help this look.

Max knew how Niri felt. "Calm down Niri! It's not up to you, Jake has the final say in this. Just wait a few more days and talk to your Dad about it. I don't want you doing anything you might regret."

Nista leapt towards Niri, she held him close to her. Niri started to cry, all his pent up rage coming out. His body was rigid.

"I don't want them here. I don't want anymore Humans to put my people in danger. I... I only trust you guys!" Niri was almost drowing in his tears.

Nista could feel his pain. "Niri, let's leave. You need rest. Where is your room?" She held Niri close to her side and they started down the hall. Max watched the two walk away from his lab, Nista comforting Niri.

Max smiled and said below his breath, "They'll be happy together."

* * *

The pair walked down the confined coridors to Niri's room. Nista had no idea where they were going but she simply followed his subtle directional changes. She really felt for him. Nista could relate to his feeling. The only Humans she trusted were the ones that were on Pandora right now.

After a few stops they made it to Niri's room. Nista was horrified. The floor was covered in dirty rags and parts. There was a dissasmbled GAU 30mm autocanon at one side of the room and many other ongoing projects strewn about. Avoiding the metal pieces on the floor, Nista took Niri to his bed and sat down with him. She held him close until he stoped crying and looked up at her face. He was about 6 inches shorter than her.

His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red. "Nista, thanks. You're a great friend." Niri was feeling really comfortable with Nista, he was starting to get ahead of himself. "I probably would have just starting crying like a baby in there ha ha ha," Niri forced himself to laugh. "You're such a great friend and I think I'm starting to fall in love with y... oh shit"

Outside, Niri was stone cold, his face was stuck in an expression of surprise. Inside, he was beating the living hell out of himself. He was screaming at himself in his mind, 'You moron! Just telling her you love her? She probably thinks I'm a freak now!'

Nista was taken completly off guard by what Niri had said. Secretly she did have feelings for him. "You love me?"

Niri looked back up into her eyes, "Y..Yea..."

Nista put a hand on his chin and brought his lips to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around him while he did the same.

They spent most of the night lying the in bed, talking. When they finally got to sleep their arms were around eachother and their tails intertwined. Niri had never been happyer.


End file.
